One Hundred Hours Until Go
by princessxhayleexxx
Summary: After a Nobody dies, they supposedly fade away into Oblivion well that wasn’t the case for Axel. [[FIRST CHAP. UP!]]
1. Prolouge

So I kind of gave up on my other story. TT sorry guys. I haven't been in the mood for anything, funny or happy. I'm being a ghey emo. RAWR, ohh well. Anyway, so here's my new story, REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE OR WHAT YOU LIKED. thanks loveees.

o0o

"Axel…" The last image he'd seen was not the one he'd pictured it too be. The brunette boy that'd taken his love from him, Sora, was kneeling beside him as he could feel the semi-being of his being torn away from him faster than he'd liked. Yet he was saying every single sentimental thing he'd say to Roxas if they were his last words, if only Sora wasn't so dim, and could pick up on his feelings. Leaving the confused Sora, Axel finally drifted into his eternal sleep, and the last picture to flash in his fading mind was those two perfect, ocean blue orbs.

Axel was dead, cold, and supposedly resting in peace. Then why could he imagine hearing the ocean's waves crash against the shore and feeling that light breeze rustle through his untamed crimson hair? Axel could have sworn he felt Roxas' pink plump lips, slightly gazing against his ear, whispering something inaudible. Axel's mind or what was left of it, refused to believe that anyone else was with him. Though something was tugging at his non-existent heart to make him peer from those green cat-like orbs, only to come in contact with nothing but; blue. He narrowed his shaped eyebrows questionably, _blue?_ At least death could have pitied him with darkness; after all it was their main element. Blue was Axel's least favorite colour, blue meant water, and water meant Demyx, and of course Demyx meant being viciously attacked by the fowl substance (water) that he hated oh so much. Axel sighed heavily, his chest moving outward with the exhale, he closed his eyes in disappointment, _at least death could have been a little less bright_, he thought.

Though before he had a chance to react to his soon to be changing environments, Axel fell, with a huge _splash! _He had entered some kind of body of water, and with his irrational fear of drowning; he panicked. Axel had opened his mouth with shock as he hit the water, nervously taking in water, before his head popped out from under the surface. Axel's slender arms failed about as he felt cold sensations all over his body. _Fuck_, he thought as he tried his best to float and get a good look around him. His eyes were sore from the salt, his body soaked and his clothes hung against his skin, and his hair completely ruined. Calming himself down, Axel finally was able to rest at the surface in peace, as he looked around for anything, absolutely anything that was familiar. Axel noticed a not so far off island, which looked blankly familiar, though his thoughts were clouded over at the moment. His first response was to swim, no matter how difficult it was to him, it was better than just attempting to tread water. He screamed with frustration, how _hard could it really be to swim only a few miles to shore?_ Slowly he began kicking his feet and moving his arms out in front of him, being dreadful at swimming, his head would go under every few moments, making it hard to breathe. _So this is death_, Axel thought, fearing the long journey ahead, and having the worst envy for the solid ground.

o0o

Finally Axel had reached the shore, gasping for air, as he coughed and spat into the sand, laying his face down in it as he breathed in the earth. His body shivered against the hot sand as it tingled on his chilled body, lying on the beach he slowly, drifted into a deep sleep; from utter exhaustion.

_So you finally decided to show up, Axel? _


	2. What exactly is childhood?

Thank you all for reading. As I promised I would write a short summery of the story, but you should probably read this chapter before I explain it XD so no spoilers. ONWARD TO THE STORY.

o0o

Axel was puzzled, was he dreaming? Or was this reality, after all he was sure he had died; _Nobodies fade away when they die right? _He had told himself, but what happens if he's stuck in the middle of life and the afterlife? _This is all way to confusing! _He shouted, though his words echoed in his head, refusing to pass from his lips.

_Well let me explain it for you then, you're dead. Though you should, probably already know that. Though, for some reason, you came in close contact with Sora's heart, giving you one last chance to find your own. Got it memorized? _

Axel snarled at the darkness of himself mocking him, it still made absolutely no sense at all. Why did he make such a close connection with Sora? Looking back, he couldn't have been Sora's favorite person in the world, after all the hard times he had given him. _Was it because of…Roxas?_

_Bingo! You're not so dumb after all. _The darkness snickered, and Axel could feel a kind of Cheshire grin be putting upon him.

_Very funny. So, I'm not dead. How do I get back to living though, 'cause as far as I can tell I'm some where in the middle. _Axel questioned with wonder. Though he was glad it was, Roxas instead of Sora, because frankly, that brunette got on his nerves; especially when that stupid duck and that other dumbass were around.

_Focus! _Axel shot back into, well, semi-reality. _You'll have to work for this, Axel. You have exactly, hmm, a hundred hours to change the past, to make a different future. If you fail, you wind up dead; again. Remember, that the clock is ticking. _With a flash, Axel was again thrust back into reality.

o0o

He had awoken with a startle, his bright green eyes wide and searching around. He felt something jabbing him in the sides, and turned his head, eyebrow raised to find, what looked like; a mini Sora. Axel jumped at the sight, sitting up immediately and backing away.

"Whoa! Riku, Kairi, look! This guy's got red hair!" Sora exclaimed, reaching his stick out as far as he could to poke Axel again. Though there was something different about Sora, he was not only shorter than he usually was; he was also, not wearing those puffy shorts, and was mission a tooth right in front.

Axel smiled weakly, his grin looking as though it would crack any moment now. After all, he thought, _Ignorance is bliss._ "Umm…hello?" He mumbled, trying to sound natural and monotone. Even though Axel thought it couldn't get any more awkward, along came, Riku and Kairi.

"Sora, who is that guy?" Kairi asked, as she cowered behind Riku, pulling down on her little pink and purple skirt. "I've never seen him before."

Riku raised his wooden sword high as he shouted, "Kill him! Who says you can come into _my _territory." Riku grinned manically, but was not as terrifying as he could be, with his yellow tank-top and gray shorts.

Axel chuckled, and covered his mouth with his hand to hide the laugh. He eyed them wearily, just incase, they suddenly grew up and tried to actually kill him; _again_.

"State your name, foreigner!" Riku shouted commands, like an army drill sergeant would bark at his gang of military wannabes.

Axel cocked an eyebrow at the overly cocky Riku, he stood up, and so the younger group eyes followed him, as they only stood to about his waist. "Right, well, my names Ax—umm…nobody." Axel choked back his name, afraid that might interfere with the future a little too much.

"Nobody?" Sora asked, walking closer to the red-head, sticking his sword up high up, and standing on his tippy-toes to poke Axel in the cheek. "Well that's a weird name."

"Hmph, Sora's a weird name too." Axel mumbled, turning away from the sword, attempting not to get poked.

"Wow! How did you know my name was Sora?!" He yelled, poking Axel again just for the fun of it.

"It was a lucky guess, and get that thing the hell away from me!" Axel yelled, grabbing the sword and breaking it in half. As soon as he handed the two halves of the sword to Sora, he burst out in tears. Axel's eyes widened, and he noticed, both Riku and Kairi's mouth open. "Ah, um, I'm sorry?"

"Uh-ohh. Sora's gonna be mad." Kairi whispered to Riku, while Riku only nodded. Sora stomped his feet on the ground, while staring up angrily at Axel, giving him that same angry pout he always gave him.

"You broke my sword you—you, meanie-face!" Sora spat, as he turned to run away in a bit of childish angst. Axel grabbed his small arm, and forced him into his chest, though he knew he'd regret it.

"I said I was sorry, okay? I didn't mean to break your…stick." Axel said quickly, he couldn't _believe _he was cuddling the enemy; then again, if he only imagined it was Roxas maybe it would seem alright.

"Sword." Sora corrected, wrapping his arms around the bigger man.

"Right…sword." Axel stated as he looked around a moment, before noticing a line of string; Axel picked it up from the ground, and tied it all tightly around the broken sword. Handing the now fixed sword to Sora, who had by now dried his tears from his ocean blue eyes. Sora giggled softly, as he tested it out.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Kairi and Riku also smiled, as they slowly walked toward Sora, and grabbed his arms on either side. Axel also smiled slightly, as he felt an unusual draft; he looked to his right side, to see one of the black portals of darkness he used to trail around in. For some reason, Axel got an odd feeling in his chest, telling him it was time to move on.

"I have to go." Axel stated, looking straight ahead into the portal, as he put a strand of red hair behind his ear.

"Aww, but why?" Sora whined, throwing his sword into the pile of sand.

"I need, to find something." Axel smiled slightly as he began to walk toward the portal, surprised that the children hadn't seen it.

"Okay, will you be back?"

"Yeah, we'll see each other again, that I promise." Sora smiled, and Axel waved his hand; unemotionally.

"Bye!" All three shouted, as they waved and jumped, in childhood bliss. "Sorry about wanting to kill you earlier!" Riku yelled, Axel smiled softly too himself, shaking his head.

"What is the true meaning of childhood?" He asked himself, pondering on why; one person could have that much energy and that much enthusiasm. Axel after all, had never gone through childhood. As a Nobody, he was born as soon as his somebody lost their heart in the darkness, no matter what age they were, that's when Axel's life had begun.

_1oo hours until go;_

o0o 

So basically, here's the summery: Axel is granted another chance to prove himself in life, unlike other Nobodies. Thanks to his close connection he made with Sora's heart, he was granted another life. Axel has to travel though different times, were he could do something to make an impact on Sora, or Roxas' life to change what happens in the future. If he doesn't change his fate by time runs out, which is exactly one hundred hours, than he is sent back to oblivion.

:D Yup. Hope you guys enjoy. And pretty please REVIEW. Ok? Thanks loves.


End file.
